Initiating Plan Alpha!
by lifesgreatestadventure
Summary: High School AU: Join Alfred on the day that he asks his friend, Toris, to prom. Will his plan work and Toris agrees to go with him? Or will Alfred be dancing the solo tango this year?


Alfred pumped himself up in front of his mirror before he left for school. Today was the day he was going to ask Toris to prom. He made a plan months ago and today he was going to do it.

"Ugh, I think I have a stomach ache," he said to himself as he patted his cowlick down. Alfred walked to his brother's room and pounded on the door. "Wake the hell up, we're going to be late!"

A loud grunt replied from the other side of the door and Alfred rolled his eyes. Matthew always gives him a hard time about getting to school. ""You have two minutes," Alfred sang out as he charged downstairs.

His mom was leaning on the archway with his sack lunch, "Good luck today, sweetheart." She kissed her son on the forehead and tucked the lunch into his hands.

Alfred flushed at his mom, "Thanks, maman." His mom helped him out with his plan to ask Toris to prom. "Wait for your brother!" She called out as he ran towards their shared truck.

The twins shared a beat up truck, but Alfred loved that piece of junk. It was an awful red color and sounded like the second coming, but it got him places. And hopefully, it would get him to prom with his date.

When Matthew finally came out of the house, Alfred was honking the horn impatiently. "Get the fuck in! I have big plans today!"

Matthew snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I've heard all about it. You talked about it nonstop at dinner last night."

He gave his brother a playful shove on the shoulder when he clamored into the truck, "Whatever, you already have a girlfriend, so you didn't even have to ask!"

Alfred sighed at the thought of not stressing out if they were dating. There was no chance of rejecting! Mattie didn't realize how lucky he had it.

When they arrive at school, Toris was waiting in their usual spot for them. Toris lived pretty close to the school, so he walked in the mornings and in the afternoons, Alfred and Toris usually hung out after practice.

Toris has been Alfred's friend since their cots were next to each other in preschool. Together, with Matthew, their parents called them the Three Amigos. They were as thick as thieves and got into a lot of trouble together. Or at least, Alfred and Matthew did, Toris usually tried to balance them out.

Alfred and Toris both are on the basketball team and do homework after school together. Alfred helps him with physics homework and Toris helps him with history. They are perfect together, at least, that is what Alfred says.

To everyone but Toris.

Alfred had never _really_ told Toris how he felt, but he was pretty sure Toris felt the same.

Still, he was nervous that Toris might reject him. That was the kill screen to Alfred. He couldn't imagine a worse outcome than rejection.

Lost in his thoughts, Toris waved a hand to get Alfred's attention, "Hey, are you feeling alright?"

"Ah- hey, Toris!" Alfred said nervously. "I, ah, gotta go. Got to hang up posters for student council! Bye!" And Alfred hurried off, but to set up his plan instead of flyers.

Toris looked at Matthew, and the twin bit back a grin and shrugged at Toris, "Who knows?" And the two wondered their way to class.

Alfred and Toris shared second period together and Alfred was almost bouncing out of his seat waiting for Toris to get there. He wanted to know if Phase One was successful.

When Toris came into the classroom, he looked flustered. The brunette quickly sat down and pulled his notes out. He dropped his pencil, stopped and took a breath in. Toris blew a piece of hair out of his eyes and slowly retrieved the pencil.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at Toris, "What's got you all worked up?" He asked as Toris' face dipped into a healthy shade of pink. A stiff cough came from him as he slid a neatly folded piece of paper towards Alfred.

_Ah ha, so he did get my note._ He thought to himself. Well, Toris didn't know it was from Alfred, or at least, not yet. So Alfred acted like he didn't know what was on the note already.

**"Toris- There's a well-known secret. That you're pretty hot. But I have an even better secret."**

"I found that stuck to my chair 1st hour," Toris whispered to his friend, "do you think it was written for me?"

It had is name signed on the top, so Alfred tapped the note, "I think so buddy. What do you think?"

Toris shrugged a little, but still had a blush, "I-I don't know, I still think they might have the wrong person."

_Eh, he always does this._ Alfred slapped his hand on his friend's back. "Nah, I don't think so. You are pretty hot!" He said off the cuff as he turned back to writing his name on his assignment.

A choked noise came from next to him and Alfred just chuckled, "sounds like you have more in store for ya, though."

All Toris could do was nod and smile weakly at that, "I'm flattered, but nothing like this has happened to me before?"

"Yeah, I know," Alfred replied offhandedly. Toris had been on a few dates before, but Alfred couldn't recall Toris being pursued by someone. "It's nice, isn't it?" The blonde asked with a grin.

Toris chuckled, "Yes, it kind of is."

The two didn't meet up again until lunch midway through the day. By Alfred's count, Toris should have five notes by now. Hopefully he found them all, because it might not make sense if he didn't. Still, as long as Toris got the first couple and the last note, that was what mattered.

When Alfred got to the lunch table, it was already pretty full. Mattie and his girlfriend, Katy, Matthias, and Toris were all leaning over the table, reading the slips of paper. All but Matt looked interested, but he had already seen and read over the notes before.

"What'cha looking at?" Alfred called out at Toris, "Oh, you got more notes?"

Toris glanced and smiled brightly, "Yes! Every class period there has been a note waiting for me at my desk!" He paused and frowned, "but I still don't know who they are from."

So far, the notes that Toris had collected read:

**"Toris- There's a well-known secret. That you're pretty hot. But I have an even better secret**

**Prom is coming up soon**

**I'm in need of an awesome date**

**I think you're the perfect date**

**You're hot, funny, and the nicest guy I know"**

Yeah, it looks like he's found all of them so far. But the best note was yet to come. Toris was staring down at the message, face flushed, smile forming, and looked up at Alfred. "Who do you think it could be?"

_God, he is so cute, Toris looks so happy._ Alfred mused as he rested his chin in his hand. "I dunno Toris, but it is a cool way to ask someone to prom."

Toris nodded quickly and laughed, "This is really thoughtful, I just wish I knew who it was!"

Alfred reached up a hand to ruffle Toris' hair, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. I bet the last note says so or something!"

That received a suspicious glance from Toris and a soft statement of, "Or something…"

Finally! The last note! The big shebang! The final note was taped to Toris' front door, so that when they went in to do homework, Toris would see it.

All through the short ride to Toris' house, Alfred was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. _Do or die time, the final countdown_, he told himself.

"Ah-," he startled when Toris reached to place a hand over Alfred's jittery fingers. "You're going to make me nervous. Are you sure you're okay? You've been like this all day."

"Yeah! I mean, yes, I am okay! Too bad you didn't figure out who the notes were from. Oh look at that, we're at your house already!" He rambled quickly, turning off the ignition. _There it is; the note is still up on the door._

Toris went ahead of Alfred and stuck his key in the lock. Alfred hung back behind Toris and felt like he might die if Toris didn't notice the paper.

But he did.

Toris looked up, slowly reading and rereading the note.

Turn around

Toris picked the note off the door and turned around slowly. Alfred stood there, huge grin on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"You did all this?" Toris asked softly, looking between the note and Alfred.

Alfred nodded his head and gave a weak laugh, "What do you say?

Toris folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. "Of course I will Alfred! You're my best friend," he walked to Alfred and stared up at him, their height differences noticeable.

The blond exhaled deeply and started to give a whole hearted laugh, "You mean it?" He wrapped his arms around Toris and squeezed, "You'll really go to prom with me?"

His friend's voice came muffled from his chest, "Yes! I had a feeling it was you all along. I wouldn't think anyone else knew my schedule like that!" Toris pulled his head back a peered up into blue eyes.

They rested their foreheads together and Alfred rubbed Toris' back lightly, "I was so worried that you would have said no. I don't know what I would have done."

"What? You should have never doubted yourself. You know me better than anyone else," Toris said gently, brushing blonde hair from Alfred's face.

Another weak chuckle came from Alfred but he stopped when Toris asked, "Can I do something I've wanted to do for a while?"

Alfred gave Toris a questioning look and nodded. Toris reached up and threaded his fingers through the hair on the back of Alfred's head. Alfred's breath hitched, figuring out what Toris meant. He stooped down a little, bringing his lips just above Toris'.

Toris pressed his lips firmly onto Alfred's. They were soft and warm and made Alfred crave more than a chaste kiss. Alfred pushed a little harder and sucked on Toris' bottom lip. The brunette gasped and then devoted himself to the movement of their lips.

He ran a hand down Toris' back and pulled away, still having his face inches from his friend. "Oh wow, a prom date and a kiss? I must be extra good to deserve this," he joked as he pulled on Toris' hand. "Come on, your mom wants to know if you said yes or not."

Toris stopped and tugged back on Alfred's hand, "You mean, my mom knew about this too?!"

Alfred just waved a hand, "Minor details, Toris! We've got bigger fish to fry now!" And he closed the door behind them.


End file.
